Among various apparatuses such as multifunctional apparatuses, there is a multifunctional apparatus that, in order to limit its use by an unintended user such as an outsider, authenticates a user and does not become usable until authentication is completed successfully. In order to authenticate a user, such a multifunctional apparatus is provided with an authentication information input device for acquiring authentication information such as an ID and a password from a user. Authentication information acquired by the authentication information input device is compared with pre-registered authentication information held on a user account database. Authentication is completed successfully when the authentication information matches the pre-registered authentication information, and authentication ends up in failure when the authentication information does not match the pre-registered authentication information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 132022/2003 (Tokukai 2003-132022; published on May 9, 2003) (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 141313/2005 (Tokukai 2005-141313; published on Jun. 2, 2005) (Patent Document 2) disclose such authentication systems as described above. Patent Document 1 proposes to authenticate a user by comparing fingerprint information with fingerprint information held on a database together with an ID and a password. The fingerprint information is obtained by putting, in a numerical form, the user's fingerprint read with a fingerprint reader incorporated into a cash dispenser. In order for the user to enjoy various services with a single ID and a single password, Patent Document 1 further proposes to authenticate the user with use of a single ID and a single password, and to authenticate the user for each service with use of an ID and a password, acquired from the data base in cases where authentication is completed successfully, which are necessary for authentication unique to that service.
Further, Patent Document 2 proposes to acquire authentication data from a user with use of a numeric keypad provided in a multifunctional apparatus, and to permit or prohibit the use of the multifunctional apparatus in accordance with a result of authentication of the user.
However, the conventional techniques have a problem with their inability to build a flexible authentication system.
Currently, there exist various user authentication systems. Examples of the user authentication systems include a user authentication system to which an ID and a password are inputted, a user authentication system that uses a magnetic card or an IC card, and a user authentication system that uses a physical characteristic such as a fingerprint, a vein, or an iris. Provided in accordance with the types of authentication system are various types of authentication information input device for acquiring authentication information from a user.
However, according to the conventional techniques, an authentication information input device is incorporated into a cash dispenser or a multifunctional apparatus, and a shift to another authentication system is impossible because the authentication information input device is not exchangeable.
Further, even if the authentication information input device is designed to be replaced by another authentication information input device, a shift to another device makes it necessary to also shift to a device driver program for controlling the operation of the device. In order to introduce a new device driver program to a system into which a cash dispenser or a multifunctional apparatus has been incorporated, it is usually necessary to disassemble the apparatus and exchange substrates and ROMs (Read-only memories). This requires time and cost. Such a problem also occurs, for example, in cases where the data format of an IC card has been changed.
Furthermore, such an apparatus often uses a special operating system dedicated to a system into which it is incorporated. This makes it necessary to develop a driver program for each special operating system installed in an individual apparatus.